The Disciples Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (Disciples I, II, and III) that since July 2008 ; Game Series * Game Universe * Disciples: Sacred Lands * Disciples II: Dark Prophecy ** Servants of the Dark - 2003 ** Guardians of the Light - 2003 ** Rise of the Elves - 2003 * Disciples III: Renaissance ** Resurrection of Mortis - 2011 ** Rebirth ; Playable Factions * Disciples II: Dark Prophecy ** The Legions of the Damned ** The Mountain Clans ** The Undead Hordes ** The Empire ** The Elven Alliance (requires Rise of the Elves expansion) * Skill guide for Disciples II: Dark Prophecy * Spell guide for Disciples II: Dark Prophecy + Rise of the Elves * Disciples III: Renaissance ** Empire ** Legions of the Damned ** Elven Alliance ** Undead Hordes (requires Resurrection of Mortis expansion) ;August 6th, 2010 - Disciples III 1.06.2 Patch for Kalypso Media retail version available! :The long awaited 1.06.2 patch for Disciples III is now available for download from our website. This patch is compatible with English, French and :German language retail versions of the game. :Unfortunately, a small number of retail copies sold in the US are suffering from a disc detection error resulting in an "Original Disc not Found" :error message during the game load sequence. If you are affected by this error, please contact support@kalypsomedia.com for assistance and a :solution to the problem. Please see this thread for more information. :This patch fixes major bugs in the retail version. :Get the patch here ;June 16th, 2010 - Disciples III: Renaissance - E3 Trailer Released! :Kalypso Media released the new E3 Trailer for Disciples III: Renaissance. :YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/user/kalypsomedia#p/a/u/0/sNipEsgti_k :Disciples III: Renaissance is due for a UK release on 25th June for PC. :For more information please visit http://www.disciples3.com }} ;14.09.10/ To all Disciples wiki users :Please use the templates provided when editing unit information. Refer to Myzrael for guidelines. :Regards, Pensuke89 02:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ;28.08.10/ To all Disciples wiki users :Hi, I will be dumping rare info about units, buildings, spells and other Disciples technical stuff regurarily, to help keep this site alive a bit, but because of extreme lack of time, and some work I do for Final Fantasy Wiki, I won't be able to make the articles look too good. So, I'm asking all of you, who have time and skills, to contribute and edit all pages on this site, so that it may look like a decent gaming wiki. :Thanks in advance, SquallisbetterthanCloud 15:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Myzrael is the incarnation of Almighty's love to his children. A warrior angel, the best of the best, he was summoned to protect men from misdeeds of the impious. (read more...) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ru:Энциклопедия_Disciples Category:Browse